


Dramatic

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [21]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble Dimanche, Drabbles, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Live Journal community vc_media.<br/>The title is also the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatic

“Cut your hair? Surely Lestat will fly into a rage, seeking me out with doom in his eye.” Brian said with a sly grin.

Louis's smile widened. “Oh, doubtless.” He leaned far back in the office chair, effortlessly finding the point of balance as he continued, “ He can be somewhat dramatic when things are not done his way. There will be wild accusations flung, some gnashing of teeth...angry tears.”

“Imprecations.” Brian said, “ Heated exhortations.”

“Hand wringing and a woeful countenance.” Louis rejoined, amused with the repartee.

Brian nodded thoughtfully. “I'll get the scissors.”


End file.
